Eres Basura
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: Esto no tiene nada que ver con el progama :v, es mas como una "indirecta" a alguien
1. Chapter 1

:V ESTO ERA UN TRABAJO Y ME GUSTO EL RESULTADO, ASI QUE LO SUBI :V

* * *

ERES BASURA

Eres basura, ¿lo sabias? De pronto no, pero se sabe que lo eres, no solo por el hecho de que no puedas hacer algo bien, puede ser que siempre te interpones cuando algo importante esta pasando y eres modesto, aparte de eso, vives bajo la sombra de alguien y eso no lo es todo, tu mente esta cohibida por esa persona… te manipula, hace lo que se le apetezca cuando quiere, pero ¿eso no es lo mas triste verdad? Lo más triste, es que lo dejas hacerlo, como si le pertenecieras, a pesar de que no lo hagas.

Sigues las ordenes de el como si fueras su mascota, pero aunque lo intentes todo para llamar su atención… no eres mimado, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que intentas? ¿Intentas demostrar que eres débil y que solo eres desperdicio de espacio? Haz algo para demostrar lo contrario, pero… siempre hay peros… siempre lucharas para demostrar lo contrario pero seguirán superando la mierda de ti… como si fueras un trozo de carne que va a ser servido en bandeja de plata a tigres hambrientos… es gracioso verte intentándolo pero aun tienes la esperanza… de que algún día lo que hagas ser para satisfacer a esa persona… es agotador… verte luchar solo por una estupidez como lo haces siempre.

También es agobiante ver tu esfuerzo en vano… acéptalo, no eres nada, aunque lo intentes, seguirás demostrando que eres basura ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Esta bien, mirarte en el espejo durante segundos, minutos, horas, días… y ver todo lo que te han hecho y jurando ser más fuerte la próxima vez, pero no tendrás otra vez, seguirás teniendo las mismas cicatrices… posiblemente más, si se lo sigue proponiendo. No hagas cosas que no lograras, como seguir haciendo promesas a ti mismo, a tus amigos… que siempre esperaran más de ti.

No trates de ser el héroe cuando en realidad, no eres nada, solo eres basura, intentas todo para demostrar lo contrario pero seguirás creyendo eso hasta que hallan acabado contigo y para ser honesto… es lo mas divertido que alguien puede hacer, mostrarte la realidad de la vida, algún día cuando escapes de esa prisión, harás lo mismo de siempre… vivir bajo la sombra de alguien más y demostrar que no eres nada mas que basura, alguien que ha intentado moldearte a la forma que el quiere y tu sigues dejándolo como si nada pasara, estas en una guerra donde estas esperando ser el vencedor… pero… de nuevo hay peros… ¿ahora lo ves?

¿Acaso ves que alguien esta luchando por ti como lo harías tu por otros? Nadie hará eso… es tu guerra, ahora… deja de demostrar que eres basura y sigue tus metas aunque te duelan tus cicatrices, esas cicatrices… ¿las recuerdas? Esas mismas que prometiste algún que día dejarían de aparecer y superarías lo que se interponía entre la "libertad "y tú, lo lograste, demostraste que no eres basura… pero… ¿eso es verdad? Demostraste que no eres basura a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaste y esa solo fue un pequeño paso, ahora viene el gran salto… dejar de sentirte como Basura, aunque ya lo eres…

Esa "libertad" que fue nombrada, ¿De verdad la obtuviste? ¿Ya no vives bajo la sombre de esa persona? ¿Acaso alguien vive bajo tu pequeña sombra? No. No la obtuviste, solo obtuviste un momento temporal de gloria, pero fue muy corto, ahora vives bajo la sombra de alguien más, una que es más grande y más poderosa. Seguirán tratándote como basura en cualquier lugar que estés, en tu casa, en tu trabajo, entre tu grupo de amigos… pero ¿Acaso alguien va a estar bajo tu diminuta, casi inexistente sombre? NO, nadie lo hará… ahora, te encuentras solo… en el lugar que correspondes, en la gloria inexistente de tu imaginación, donde estas a salvo de peligros, donde los que te creían basura, ahora tu los tratas como si fueran nada mas que basura, buen cambio de roles ¿no? Tu… al mando... Venciéndolos como si ellos solo fueran una de las muchas causas de tu dolor, pero cuando vuelves al mundo real… donde todo ha cambiado… donde es… agobiador… ahora estas actuando como un adolecente… con una cuchilla en tu muñeca… contemplando todo tu dolor saliendo por unas insignificantes gotas de sangre… decidiste el camino fácil… el camino de los débiles… sienes tu pequeño e insignificante cuerpo mas liviano, ves toda tu vida frente a ti y descubres los errores que cometiste y lo ultimo que ves… hace que se haga una sonrisa un poco siniestra en tu cara, que asustaría a todos a tu alrededor, esa sonrisa… solo puede significar que viste una cosa interesante antes de partir… y eso ultimo… solo fue un bote de basura…

* * *

ESO ES TODO :V

se despide Camila :v


	2. Chapter 2

este es es el segundo ensayo que hago, solo que este es para mi hermana :v

Eres basura

¿Sabias que eres basura? Es verdad, no lo sabias, se supone que eres "alguien" pero… ¿en verdad lo eres? Porque yo no lo creo, guardas rencor, tus emociones, eres como una roca, pero eso es lo que muestras… cuando llegas a tu casa y te encierras en tu habitación, te pones a pensar… en tus enemigos, en tu familia, en lo poco que posees, como… nada, no tienes nada, solo eres alguien que gasta las necesidades de otros, te humillas frente a ellos, pero a pesar de que intentes hacer algo bien siempre van a cuestionarlo

¿Te haz preguntado como estarían los demás si no existieras? ¿Te haz preguntado que es ser alguien y no ser nada? Nunca te lo haz preguntado, solo caminas sin rumbo… como un alma perdida… necesitas un guía… alguien que te ayude, pero la ayuda no existe, en tu mente tal vez, pero en realidad no existe, sigues pensando en los demás en vez de pensar en ti… en vez de pensar en tus amigos… tus amigos… ¿en realidad lo son? Si lo fueran te ayudarían pero solo te buscan para favores y tú… como el gran idiota que eres… los ayudas y ellos no lo hacen cuando tú lo necesitas.

Abre los ojos, despierta de ese maldito sueño en el que estas atrapado, no intentes ser perfecto, ten un poco de honor y coraje, respeta te por lo que eres, si eres basura, pues bueno… sigue como vas… te metes en problemas pero te da igual, es como un pequeño libro que al abrirlo y leer la primera pagina, lo cierras y lo abandonas en un lugar donde nadie lo vuelva a abrir… y si alguien lo encuentra harán lo mismo una y otra vez.

Acabaran contigo… solo te desecharan como cuando vas a un callejón a botar la basura de la semana, en esa bolsa vas tu… tus recuerdos, emociones, sentimientos, tu dolor… tus recuerdos… como los que tenias antes de ser golpeado por la realidad, con esa gran roca que te golpeo en tus mejores días… emociones y sentimientos también desaparecieron antes delo que pensabas, ahora ya no irradias luz… ahora solo es una gran sombra que se va caminando sin rumbo fijo… el dolor… toda la mierda que pasaste y superaste para que esa gran roca solo llegara y te aplastara como su nada….

Esa roca… esa roca significa que antes de llegara la cima… la dejaste rodar y la viste caer… no decidiste volver… solo te sentaste y estuviste esperando hasta que llegara al final, seguiste tu camino y la dejaste atrás como si nada pero ¿En verdad era nada? ¿Era realmente nada como poder seguir caminando? ¿Era realmente nada como para solo olvidarlo? Por lo visto no era nada… solo era tu pasado… tu alegría… tu todo, así que solo lo olvidaste creyendo que seguirías siendo tu mismo pero ¿En realidad lo fuiste? No lo fuiste… todos los días te arrepientes de haber seguido… ¿Te haz dado cuenta que ya hay casi 15 "peros"? Seguro que si pero… que irónico… no los tuviste en cuenta hasta ahora ¿Me equivoco? No me equivoco, solo soy realista, se que en este momento estas sintiendo un gran cosquilleo en el estomago… como cuando botaste tu pasado atrás… eres el peor desperdicio de espacio que hay… también hay otros… pero entre todos resaltas tu… siguen viviendo la misma pesadilla, hasta el punto de que vas a enloquecer, pero… sigue la ironía… ya estas loco… solo sigues porque estas demostrando la basura que eres… es preferible saltar a un gran camión a esta contigo… eso ya te lo han dicho… creo que ya es hora de llegar a tu final… estas preparando todos… cerrando todas tus cuentas… dejando esta pequeña nota que solo termina con un "perdón por lo que hice", arrojas una cuerda a la primera cosa que vez, esta estevada como a un metro de donde estas de pie, haces la horca y cuando la haces, te entierras pequeñas astillas de la cuerda áspera en las manos… y vez la sangre en ellas, sientes cierta felicidad y vuelves a recordar todo… y entonces te decides aun mas… ya estas en una silla, viendo los casi 70 cm que sobran para caer… estas emocionado de que llegue tu final, dejas caer la silla y sientes que tu garganta que se cierra… empiezas a relajarte hasta que terminas de ver tu vida… lo ultimo que viste antes de morir… solo fue un pequeño sol, que irradiaba frialdad y oscuridad…

bueno, eso es todo

se despide Camila :v


End file.
